


The Knight and His Faerie

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Small drabble collection for Otabek/Yuri.





	1. Chapter 1

Word Count: 234  
Notes: Written for a friend. 

xxx

Otabek always asked of Yuri whatever it was he wanted. When he desired Yuri to be his friend, he asked if Yuri would become friends with him. The first time Otabek wanted to embrace Yuri, Otabek, without hesitation, asked Yuri if hugging was appropriate. And before Otabek closed the distance between his and Yuri’s lips, Otabek whispered a simple question that sent shivers down Yuri’s spine.

“May I kiss you?”

Yuri could feel his cheeks flush despite the blazing cold of Russia’s winter. The question was simple enough, but Yuri couldn’t answer. Words had become foreign, like the idea of friendship or dating. Yet, standing before him was the only person he truly wanted to call a friend—and Otabek was the only person Yuri could picture himself dating. 

With a nod, Yuri gave Otabek permission to kiss him.

Otabek smiled. He reached a hand up and gently cupped Yuri’s warm cheek. 

Yuri felt his stomach twist, his hands tremble, his heart rattle. But when their lips finally met, the world stood still. Otabek’s lips were warm, and the arms wrapping around him were even warmer. 

When the kiss broke, it was Yuri’s turn to ask a question. With a blush and a half-scowl, Yuri mumbled softly, “Could you kiss me again?”

Otabek would always ask of Yuri whatever it was he wanted, and he would also always do whatever his Russian faerie desired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five kisses~

Word Count: ~300  
Notes: Goodness! I didn't expect so many kudos for such a short drabble. Thank you! I'm in love with these two, so don't mind me. *sits here and writes more of these two*

xxx

Their first kiss was soft and gentle, like the fluttering wings of a dove. Delicate hands trembled, gripping Otabek's wrists softly as Otabek's hands cupped flushed cheeks. Yuri felt as if the world would crumble away beneath his feet, but he didn't mind falling with Otabek. 

Their second kiss was unplanned and unexpected. Yuri was too busy rambling about his grandfather's cooking to notice the small smile on Otabek's lips. It wasn't until their lips united that Yuri realized what was happening. 

Yuri initiated their third kiss, though he didn't quite remember the reason he leaped so fondly in Otabek's direction. It might have had something to do with Otabek's performance on the ice. Regardless, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck and Otabek barely knew what to expect. 

Their fourth kiss was not like the others. Otabek was still gentle and slow, but his lips pressed closer, more passionately. Yuri could feel himself catch fire, could feel his heart race faster and faster, could feel his lips open for Otabek's tongue. A soft moan escaped his lips, and when they parted, the blush on Yuri's face was the only warning Otabek had before Yuri shouted a garble of curses in Russian. 

The fifth kiss came after a rushing ride on Otabek's motorcycle. Yuri's hair was wild, cheeks flushed pink from a mix of the cold wind fluttering against his cheeks and from the excitement bubbling inside his stomach. Otabek, too, felt the adrenaline, though his elation sprouted wings and prompted him to reach out, brush Yuri's hair behind his ear, and lean forward. The kiss was sweet and short, but it carried with it unspoken words of longing and comfort. Yuri's cheeks grew redder, but he laughed a moment later, reached for Otabek's hand, and mindlessly pressed his lips to Otabek's palm.


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count: 126  
Notes: I’m drowning in feels. And making Yuri blush is apparently my lifesaver.

x

Yuri wasn’t sure why Otabek was staring at him so intently, but Otabek’s dark gaze was causing ripples of unease to cascade down his spine. One minute passed. Then another. When the five-minute mark reached, Yuri stopped eating his pirozhki and pouted at Otabek.

“Well? Why are you staring?”

Dark eyes widened a little, as if the words had severed some sort of delicate silence Otabek treasured. He seemed to consider his thoughts, Yuri noticed, but immediately reached out to brush a strand of blond hair behind Yuri’s ear.

“Your cheeks look cute when you chew,” Otabek said frankly, not a single trace of mockery hidden in his voice. But that fact alone was not enough to stop a furious blush from sweeping across Yuri’s cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count: 295  
Notes: One day I will write long fic. Today is not that day.

x

The thought was preposterous, but rather than get frustrated and shout, Yuri just muttered a confused “huh?” and blinked at Otabek’s suggestion.

“Let’s skate together,” Otabek repeated, pink creeping up his cheeks.

The words were no less jarring the second time the request was proposed, but Yuri did manage to stutter an answer. “No way! We don’t have any experience pair skating!” And if Otabek thought he could lift Yuri, Otabek had another thing coming.

“I never said pair skate.”

Yuri, who was already on the ice, gave Otabek another confused look. But Otabek didn’t wait for Yuri to understand him. Instead, he made his way onto the ice, body becoming as fluid as a steady stream. In an instant, Otabek became entranced with the ice, legs and arms and body flowing and twirling and spinning to a melody only he could hear.

Yuri watched from nearby as Otabek swept across the ice, mindless of Yuri’s presence. The turns and spins captivated Yuri, and before he knew it, he, too, was on the ice, a flock of emotions pulsating within. It was different from what he was accustomed to—Yuri never shared the stage with anyone, never really cared to perform alongside someone. But Otabek’s presence was soothing, like a gentle brush of petals against bare skin, like a cool autumn breeze, like a warm plate of homemade food.

When Yuri stopped, he realized he was right in front of Otabek. The two were breathless, smiling. Yuri’s heart raced, and he wondered if Otabek’s, too, was aflutter.

Otabek would silently answer Yuri’s curiosity a second later. Cupping Yuri’s cheek, Otabek leaned down and sealed their lips. Within such close proximity, Yuri could feel Otabek’s heartbeat. The rhythm matched Yuri’s, their hearts waltzing in time to rampant emotions stirring within.


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count: 208

xxx

Long, gentle fingers brushed through Yuri’s hair, sending tingles of excitement down his back. For months, Otabek asked to braid Yuri’s hair. Yuri, however, had said no every time, preferring, instead, his own hands. Yuri didn’t like it when others touched him, even if that other person was Otabek. But six months into their friendship, Otabek’s dark eyes had met Yuri’s and the question had been asked again. As a blush kissed his cheeks, Yuri nodded.

Yuri was to skate in a few hours, and while already dressed, his hair was a delicate mess around his face.

Nimble fingers combed through blond locks of hair. Yuri felt himself relax into the touch, the blush on his face brightening as Otabek braided Yuri’s hair along one side of his head. It reminded Yuri of the braid he was accustomed to wearing, except fine strands of hair cascaded down the side of his face.

“It’s a waterfall braid,” Otabek said as he turned the chair Yuri was sitting on and observed his work.

 Yuri blushed again, mumbling a hushed, “Thank you.”

Otabek reached forward, brushed his fingers through Yuri’s hair once more, smiled, and whispered, “Beautiful.”

The blush would refuse to leave Yuri’s cheeks for the rest of that night.


End file.
